


Lessons in Advanced Arcana

by resdaMalos



Category: Original Work
Genre: ASFR, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Time Freeze, Time Stop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resdaMalos/pseuds/resdaMalos
Summary: A young professor is faced with a serious problem in one of his students. Fortunately for him, he knows magic to make the problem go away.





	1. Non-Entity

"...and that will conclude our first class," the professor said. "Welcome to Intermediate Arcana, and I hope to see all of you continue to grow throughout this school year..." He heard his words fade away among the screeching of chairs and the bustle of bodies collecting items and filing for the doors.

The young professor ran a hand through his silvery hair and breathed a sigh of relief. He'd managed to sound at least halfway competent to this year's batch of students. First impressions were key, after all. He walked around to the other side of the desk, swirled the cheap rolling chair around, and slumped into it, letting his head rest on the laminated wood. "Geez. Three years of this and it always feels like the first day."

"Professor Tempus?" A feminine voice called out, forcing him to pick his head up. His eyes locked with those of a female, standing in the doorway. The door was shut behind her, and she had a calm, if purposeful smile on her face. Unconsciously, he looked the girl up and down. She wore a modest blouse and a pencil skirt, with black stockings and heels. Interesting choice of outfit for the first day of the school year, but he couldn't blame her; as much as it would be trouble to admit it, it looked damn good on her.

His professional demeanor took over as he straightened in his seat, retrieving the tablet from his pocket and scrolling through his roster. "Uh, Alice... Ali..."

"Alizienne," the girl (not girl, woman, he subconsciously substituted) corrected. "Alizienne Wellington." She beamed at him and started to approach the desk. Her moves were like those of a model, perfectly accentuating her pleasantly curved figure, complete with a pronounced jiggle of assets that he _obviously wasn't looking at who do you think you are_. "It's an absolute pleasure to meet you, sir..."

His eyes flicked to the upper doors of the lecture hall. Still closed. "The pleasure is all mine," he replied, carefully.

Alizienne licked her lips in a predatory fashion. "Oh, it certainly could be..."

"M-Miss Wellington..." Professor Tempus frantically stood out of his chair, holding his hands out defensively. "I'm sure you're aware-"

"Aware of what a stud you are?" the girl finished. "Oh, yeah. A few of the girls in my dorm were giggling about how handsome you are, and how you're still completely unattached. I'm just glad I got to you first..." she finished with a wink. She was leaning over the desk now, no question about her motives.

"M-Miss Well-"

"Ah, you can call me Alizienne, or Ali," she said, letting her voice drop into a purr. "And I can call you by your first name. Velinus, right? Or do you prefer Vel?" She pouted her lips. "Although, I could call you Daddy, if you prefer..."

"Ali- M- MISS WELLINGTON!" Velinus said, his voice firm. "I'm flattered, really. But this is inappropriate. I won't stand for this in my cl-whoa!" He fell back into his chair, as if it had been pulled towards him.

Alizienne wiggled a finger in the air, moving the chair and its occupant towards one end of the desk, where she was already waiting. Before he could make a move, she straddled him on the chair, stressing the thing to its limits as it creaked for mercy. She started to loosen the flustered professor's tie and unbutton the first few buttons, when...

CLICK! The sound of a camera shutter cut through the silence. Velinus whipped around, seeing a cell phone screen with its front camera turned on, with a still image depicting what could get him in a lot of trouble. He watched the phone as Ali floated it over his head, a metaphorical sword of Diogenes.

"Now, Vel, honey," Ali cooed, though there was a harsh edge to it now, "I'm sure it would be a lot of trouble if this photo got out. And as much as I'd love to stay and watch you squirm, Intermediate Arcana is just an elective course for me. So let's cut a deal." She picked herself up off of him, straightening her clothing. "I find something else to do during this class period, you give me full marks, and this photo never sees the light of day again." Velinus lamely reached for the device, but Ali floated it back into her hands, wagging a finger. "Ah-ha, like it would be that simple. Taking my phone won't help your case."

"You... you can't-"

"I can, and I've done it before, and I'll do it again." Ali made no effort to seduce him anymore - the damage was done. "What are you going to do about it?"

Velinus glared, his normally kind eyes growing cold. "Perhaps I could do this." He snapped his fingers.

"What is that going to-" Ali blinked, and her phone was no longer in her hands - and Velinus was out of his chair, sitting on his desk and scratching his head.

"Ah, damn swipe lock code," he muttered. "They're more annoying than they are secure." He pressed his finger against the screen.

Ali gasped. "Hey, you can't-"

"Shoot. One more try. Better not continue," he said, setting the phone on the desk.

Alizienne was bewildered. What had he done to move so quick? "E-even if you were to get into my phone and delete the photo, it's already on the cloud!" As she spoke, Velinus looked at her and snapped his fingers, sending out a pulse of magic. Ali continued, unprovoked. "You can't... dooo... annnnyyyyth-"

Velinus sighed, taking in the sight of stopped time all around himself. He hopped off of the desk, examining the time-stopped girl. Her blonde hair was suspended mid-shake, and her glossy red lips and immaculately applied makeup perfectly framed her mouth, tongue pressed against teeth in the middle of speech. Another glance was spared to see the way her blouse and skirt hugged her body even when she wasn't trying. It really was a setup, he thought to himself. He smirked, walked up to her, and flicked her ear with his finger before sitting back down and letting time resume.

"-hhhinnngOW! Hey, what the hell?" Ali clapped a hand to her ear. "What the fuck just happened?"

"Language, Miss Wellington," Velinus said. "We need to talk. Have a seat."

Ali bared her teeth. "I'm not going to sit down until you-" In another blink of an eye, she was sitting down in a wooden chair, opposite Velinus. Dumbfounded and lost for words, she simply stared at him.

"It's a shame you aren't interested in my class," Velinus said. "Intro to Arcana is neat, sure, you learn a few parlor tricks, light a few candles... but in my class? We get to the good stuff."

"What do I care abou-"

"Lesson one!" Velinus said, cutting her off. "Name-based affinities. Magic is fickle, yet predictable, and has a flair for the dramatic. To cut away all the bullshit philosophy of predestination and self-determination, if your name seems to suggest a specific kind of magic affinity, you're more likely to have that affinity." Velinus paused for effect. "Now, given my name, can you guess what I'm good at?"

Ali's brow furrowed. "Tempus... you know time m-"

"Time magic!" Velinus said, patting the girl on the head. "Gold star." He watched as Ali's expression turned into one of fear - fear that the jig was finally up. "Lesson two! Inverse Metaphysical Entropics. Namely... Magical effects tend to self-correct. That big fireball is nice and pretty and damaging, but the grass won't burn, at least not for long. And my little trick, as much as it breaks the rules of physics... doesn't. Meaning I can stop time, for as long as I want, when I want, and I can manipulate objects in stopped time without setting them on fire due to friction with the air." He digressed a bit. "Given enough mana, of course. It's not a perfect system."

Ali was equal parts angry, confused, and terrified, and it certainly showed on her face. Multiple times she opened her mouth, only to close it again.

"Time magic is rather tricky. I don't pretend to understand all of its intricacies, myself." Velinus was enjoying getting the chance to lecture, even if it was to an unwilling participant. "But with enough mana, there's something else I can do. And I have plenty of mana."

Ali stood up out of the chair. "Enough of this. I'm out of here."

"You certainly are." Velinus Tempus suddenly reached forward, and gave Ali a _push._

The girl felt something... disconnect... before she felt as if she would fall over. She instinctively waved her hands about to catch herself, but found herself unable to do so. Her entire body was suspended in the air, unable to move anything except her head. "Wh-what did you do to me?"

Velinus's voice rang out. "I pushed you out of time."

Ali's eyes widened. "You did what?!?"

Velinus walked up to her, still suspended in the air. He brought a hand to her arm, and lifted it up. It stayed frozen in place. Teasingly, he shaped her hand so that it held up a V.

"Stop that!" Ali said. "You can't do this to me!"

"Don't worry," Velinus said. "Alizienne Wellington will be fine. In fact, in this timeline, she grew up better adjusted. Wouldn't even think to seduce a professor to get a good grade. You, on the other hand..." He ran a finger across her rounded face. "You're a non-entity."

"A... what?" Ali shuddered at the contact - or more specifically, the fact that she could not properly react to it. Her body remained immobile, refusing to obey her.

"Inverse Metaphysical Entropics. Magic self-corrects in ways to minimize damage. My temporal magic surrounded you and suffused you when I touched you, so Magic saw fit to correct the mistake... by removing you from causality. Right now, only I know that this version of you exists. It sounds a little bit bullshit, I know," the man teased. "But it's not like you can do anything about it."

Tears would have formed if her body were able to form them. "Stop this... please... I didn't want this."

"And I didn't want to deal with a student who would resort to seduction and blackmail," Velinus argued, "not just to me, but apparently to my colleagues as well." He grinned. "Now, though? You're suspended in time, completely under my control. And this body you were so willing to show off can be put to use." To show off what he meant, he slipped off Ali's shoes, throwing them behind him (where they subsequently froze mid-air), stripped her of her stockings, and ripped a slit up her skirt to hike it up to her waist.

"I-I thought you wouldn't... You said this was inappropriate..." Ali tried, pleadingly, entirely unable to move or resist.

"You're a non-entity," Velinus said. "You don't exist. I am committing no crime." His grin turned dark. "No panties, huh? I wonder how far you would have gone... Well, too late now."

"Velinus! Please! I don't-"

Velinus snapped his fingers, and the girl-shaped space-time anomaly froze completely. "You're better quiet," he said, as he straightened her limbs and carried her off like a piece of lumber. To the outside observer, it simply looked as if the professor was walking funny, an arm outstretched. Professors were weird people, anyway.

"We can continue this discussion in my apartment." He smiled at his new, time-stopped doll. "But we probably won't."


	2. Self-Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of the previous chapter are taken to their logical conclusion. Then things get weird.

The door to Velinus Tempus's apartment opened with a thud and an annoying squeak as he pushed his way in. In one hand, he had a small stack of letters. One of them was a flyer advertising the upcoming bake sale. He had already promised to have something to bring in - his baking was always a hit! The ability to keep fresh ingredients far out of season, combined with split-second perfect timing made for absolutely perfect results every single time. He paused for a moment, lost in thought, before he eventually just shrugged, tossing the stack of letters onto his kitchen counter.

Under his other arm was his former misbehaving student turned new doll, Alizienne Wellington. Frozen in time and removed from causality, the girl was no burden to carry. She would float, undisturbed and unmoving, wherever he left her, so moving her was more a matter of steering and guiding rather than lifting and carrying - a godsend for Velinus, whose scrawny build left a little to be desired.

He frowned at the girl, who didn't register his presence (or much of anything else, really). She had called him a "stud". That really should have been the first sign that something was amiss.

Kicking the door closed behind him with a practiced motion, he turned Ali upright and spun her around, as if to introduce her to the place he called home. It was a modest dwelling with a single living room, a kitchen nook in the corner, and a short hallway that led to his bedroom and bathroom. Nothing fancy - a teacher's pay only stretched so far, after all, and he felt morally obligated not to take advantage of his powers to improve his station.

Morality. Right.

Vel sighed, releasing Ali from his grip, letting her remain suspended in air. "Well, here we are, then. You'll be spending a lot of time here. Not that time has any meaning for you anymore," he added, mostly to himself. After a moment, Ali's pose struck him as unnerving, and he lowered her to stand on her feet, arms and legs in more natural positions. He looked at the girl's face - still frozen in its moment of shock - and slowly sculpted it into a wide grin, like the one she had faked when first meeting him.

...Fuck, even with her body in the room, his mind was still playing back the entire encounter that had led up to his moment. Ali had really riled him up.

With a barely-audible growl, he stood the frozen Miss Wellington in the center of his small living room and paced a circle around her, admiring his prize. Her flaxen hair almost shimmered, and she had perfectly-applied wing eyeliner, shadow, blush, and lipstick that accentuated her dark brown eyes and pearly white teeth.

Her white blouse was the thing on her that covered up the most, yet left nothing to the imagination. Her figure had a model's proportions, a 34-inch C-cup bust that slimmed down to a 25-inch waist, and the blouse was tailor made to show all of that off, her assets just barely stretching the buttoned up fabric. He reached a hand to feel the material - silk, as one would expect. Ali either came from money or was getting presents from some poor sap.

He looked down at her perfectly-pedicured bare feet, shoes and stockings long since removed, and traced a finger up from the ankle, up her calf and the back of her thigh to her pert buttocks and wide, shapely hips. He squeezed one of her cheeks, admiring the softness of her slightly tanned skin, which was cleanly shaven and without flaw. The indentations of his hand remained, marring her perfect roundness - an effect that Velinus particularly appreciated.

Finally, he admired her waist and the treasure that lay below it. Her skirt, made up of a nice, heather-gray cotton, was ruined now, hiked up to bare all. Ali's legs were slender enough to leave that thigh gap that so many women desired... and Velinus was pleased to note that she kept her genitals just as cleanly shaven as the rest of her.

This much was clear: Ali was a girl who knew she was hot and used it to her advantage. She probably agonized over every single detail of her physique and appearance, desiring nothing but perfection.

He smirked. On a living, breathing, woman, all of these details would seem almost unreal. But for the unmoving, time-stopped Alizienne? She looked every bit like a high-quality sex doll.

Which was appropriate, given what she had tried to do to him... and what he was about to do now.

Vel reached a hand out towards Ali's face, opening her mouth enough to welcome his own lips and tongue. He had his own personal one-sided makeout session with the doll, her eyes unblinking and lifeless versus his own, half-lidded and drunk on lust. He moaned into the girl's mouth, tasting the remnants of mint and fruit and saliva, using his own dextrous tongue to push against hers and slowly draw it out into the open. As he backed away to take a breath, he was satisfied to see her mouth had been shaped into a slack-jawed O, tongue frozen and extended as if awaiting something to be inserted inside.

A familiar tightness developed in Vel's pants as he continued his ministrations on Ali's frozen form. He trailed kisses and nips down her neck, tasting what remained of nervous sweat on her body. He pulled the blouse open, violently ripping the first two or three buttons off of the blouse as they popped off and rolled away before freezing in time, never to be found again. The blouse gave way to her frozen cleavage, and Velinus kissed and tongued the spot before pulling back and exposing her full, round breasts, held up and together with a lacy black brassiere.

There was a mental pause and sigh of relief - the bra had a front closure. He unhooked the bra and opened it up like a set of double doors, thoroughly impressed with what lay behind it. Her breasts were perfectly round, with areolae the size of quarters around a pair of pointed, hardened nipples. Velinus began to laugh - he hadn't even had to play with them to get them like that. Was she actually  _getting off_ on the control she had before she was frozen? It almost made him relish his decision that much more, to have taken this haughty, domineering woman and reduced her to nothing more than an inanimate object, a lewd doll that quite literally only existed because he made it so.

Ali's breasts were still lifted and squeezed from how the bra had held them in place, gravity unable to take its effect on the suspended body. It only lent more to the illusion of her simply being an artificial masturbation tool. Velinus let out a hum of contentment before diving in to enjoy himself. He grabbed hold of both breasts and gave them a squeeze and a shake, feeling the soft, luxurious mass yield to his touch. He brought his mouth up to one of the nipples, nibbling and gumming at it, feeling the skin press and roll in his mouth before giving it a suck. His hand emulated the motion as best it could on Ali's free nipple before Velinus switched sides to give that one the same treatment. He licked her bare chest between the two breasts, giving it a generous amount of saliva before pressing the breasts together, creating a new channel for him to enjoy his doll with if he so chose.

Given the insistent twitching of another part of his body, he was going to be choosing very soon.

He stepped backwards for a moment to undo his belt and drop his trousers. Almost instantly, Velinus's sizable penis (the one aspect of his physique that he was proud of) slipped through the opening of his boxer shorts. He took a few moments with his hand to fluff himself a bit, all the while observing the state of his new doll. Ali was tilted back on her heels, back curved backwards just a bit, holding a gravity defying position. As he pumped himself to full mast, he weighed his options. Ali's left hand was still holding up a V for victory. It would be no trouble to curve it into a shape to perfectly service him. He imagined her soft hands running up and down his shaft, lubricated with his own pre, up until the moment that his dam burst, spraying pearly white all over her frozen body. 

He stopped jerking himself off and approached Alizienne again, testing the concept by undoing the pose of her left hand, curling her perfectly manicured fingers around his manhood. It was very satisfying to see that her thumb and middle finger just barely touched.

He considered a moment, and changed his mind. As good an option as it would be for easing himself into the idea that he possessed this woman now, it seemed a bit lackluster. As he removed his length from her hand, seeing it remain in position, he let out a lusty chuckle. Eventually every aspect of her body would conform to the shape of his cock, so there was no need to rush things.

His gaze went upward, to Ali's breasts and open mouth, and he decided on his target. He had taken the time to lube it up, after all. Why waste it?

Vel eased the frozen girl to the floor, which took more time than it really ought to have considering inertia and gravity were not factors, and tilted her head up so that she was looking down towards her own breasts. He then made a sour face, realizing that the frozen blouse and bra, open as they were, would just get in the way. He bent Ali at the waist and un-tucked the white silk from her skirt, then bent her arms upward to slide both it and her bra up over her head. As he tossed the clothes aside, he turned back to Ali, noticing that her free-flowing, shoulder-length hair had been bent upwards, as if they were tiny golden wires.

With all the logistics sorted, he forced the girl back onto the floor and knelt down over her. In a bit of cheeky fun, he bent her arms out to the sides and up at the elbows, like those of a sex doll. Finally, it was time for today's main event.

He aimed his tip at the triangular opening between her squeezed breasts, testing the waters a bit. As he ran it up and down the area, he was satisfied to see his saliva had not dried enough to warrant another application. He grabbed hold of her breasts again and pushed forward, letting out a groan of satisfaction as he did. The pressure on the sides and underside of his cock felt amazing, and her softness combined with the slickness he had provided allowed him to move in and out of her cleavage with only the slightest token resistance. He slid his length up and down while squeezing her breasts inward, trying different angles and pressures and finding each different angle as good as the first.

"F-fuck," he barked, "Ali... your body is made for sex," he said, complimenting his frozen partner. He looked from her breasts to her mouth, and started to thrust himself more powerfully, up until his tip pressed against her O-shaped lips. The new sensation of her mouth nearly pushed Vel over the edge by itself. He thrust harder into the girl's cleavage, relishing the sight of his cock head disappearing into her mouth over and over again, making wet popping noises each time. The girl's glassy, time-locked expression showed absolutely no change, even as a combination of saliva and precum coated her lips, nearly spilling out like drool.

The combination of sensations was too much. Vel's breathing became heavier. Instinctively, he wanted to hold back as much as possible, but with a sudden thought he realized that he didn't have any obligation to let the girl come first. Ali wasn't a girl anymore - she was a time-stopped, unmoving sex doll made just for him, and this would be the first of many opportunities to use her as a receptacle for his semen. In his desperation for release, he imagined her with cum leaking from her mouth, trails streaking down her neck and across her breasts, and with a sudden feeling of release and an almost pained cry he started to shoot his way to seeing his fantasy come to life.

The first pulse went directly into her mouth down into her throat, but as he slipped his head from her mouth, his second rope of cum strung its way across her lips and up her face, ending just at the base of her hairline. He pulled back further as his orgasm continued, painting her neck, shoulder, and cleavage with his particular brand of white, sticky mess. The sight alone was nearly enough to set him rock-hard again, but instead he stood up, looming over her. He picked her up off of the floor and pushed her into a kneeling position, watching as more of his cum streamed from her mouth and onto her breasts.

Velinus snapped his fingers.

"MMLRGH!" Ali coughed violently the sensation of thick cum in her mouth, the salty, cloying taste and dirty smell taking over her senses. On instinct, she swallowed, feeling the slimy substance work its way down her throat. She looked up in a panic, suddenly finding herself in a new environment, naked except for her ruined skirt, saliva and semen cooling on her chest. "W-what happened- AAGH!" Her neck and nipples tingled, as she let out a cry of surprise and pleasure...

And Velinus snapped his fingers again, freezing her into a tableau of panic, lust, sweat, and drying fluids. She knelt, unmoving and unaware, as the trails of cum left behind streamed down her neck and chest, around and down her breasts, an erotic show only Vel had the pleasure to bear witness to.

"That'll do for now," he decided, as he walked over and picked up his pants, sliding them back on and stretching out a bit before walking back towards his door. "I wonder what I should get for dinner..."

* * *

 

A few days had gone by. His class was conducting itself well, and they actually looked like they were picking something up from his madman's ramblings. It was too soon to say, but he might actually have a chance to be proud of his students. He looked over the group of hundred-something faces as he lectured. "As you may remember from your Intro class, Magic is roughly divided into eight categories, or schools. Every effect, down to the most estoteric, can be associated with one of these-"

Velinus coughed at the sight of a new face in the crowd that hadn't been there previously. A shock of blonde hair, tied behind in a loose ponytail, sat on top of the head of a very, very familiar face.

There was no way. She hadn't...

The lecture continued, his eyes practically glued to the girl sitting in the middle of his lecture hall. Upon concluding his class, he watched her leave, dressed in a college hoodie and a pair of jeans. When the coast was clear, he immediately reached for his tablet and consulted the roster again... and there she was. A late add, registered for the class yesterday.

Alizienne Wellington.


	3. Karmic Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velinus deals with the results of Magic attempting to correct itself while making use of a safe outlet for his frustration. (Well, for some definitions of the word "safe".)

"You, um, wanted to see me, Professor?"

Velinus rubbed the bridge of his nose, letting out a cleansing sigh. He deliberately chose not to lock eyes with the student standing in the threshold of his office, despite the fact that it was his own fault she was waiting there for him in the first place.

"I can come back another time..." She started to turn around and walk away, a motion that the professor caught at the edges of his periphery.

"Al- er, Miss Wellington, wait." He took a deep breath, pleased to see that he hadn't managed to scare her off. "I apologize. You caught me in the middle of something personal. Please, Miss Wellington, come in. Have a seat."

Without a word, the pseudo-familiar form of Miss Alizienne Wellington made its way into the office, settling into the cheaply made wooden-and-cracked-leather chair on the other side of the desk. He looked the girl up and down, an unconscious, subtle movement of his eyes.

Just like on the day Velinus had seen her in his classroom for the second time, she wore an overly large navy blue hoodie featuring the college's abbreviation and logo over a simple shirt and jeans. The golden hair he had once seen cascading down to her shoulders was instead scrunchied back in a loose ponytail that disappeared into her sweater. It made for quite the distinction when compared to the version of her currently laying on top of his dirty sheets, stark naked and frozen in the lotus position, cum streaming from her mouth and gaping puss-

"Professor Tempus? Why am I here?"

Velinus snapped back to the present with a cough. "Yes, allow me to explain. I always take the time to check in with all students seeking a late enrollment in my course, to ensure their intent and level of dedication." It wasn't a lie, he told himself. Over the course of his tenure he had had many an email exchange with other students who had simply had trouble adding the course when it had been published on the school site. This would be the first late-add discussion he would have face to face, circumstance notwithstanding. "So what's your story?"

Alizienne looked up and to the right. "To be honest, sir... this is pretty surprising, even to me." She paused. "I don't know if you have my records open in front of you or anything, but I'm currently majoring in Business. I finished my magic prerequisites last year."

 _I wonder what she had been majoring in before the timeline changed,_ he thought to himself, before turning his attention back to the version of the girl in front of him. "Simply enrolling in a class on a whim is not necessarily a good decision, Miss Wellington," Velinus said, his tone dry. "I'll have you know that my Intermediate Arcana course is not simply something you-"

Ali shook her head vehemently. "The truth is, I found myself the other day with a sudden need to further my magical studies. On top of that, you and your class were the first options that came to mind." She herself took a breath, as if she were confessing a crime. "It's so weird, right? Not even a week ago, I hadn't even considered anything like this! It's like I was drawn to you... er, the course! I was drawn to the course!" she corrected.

"...Go on," Velinus said, as his gaze deepened. The ghost of a blush colored his cheeks as he noticed the tiny slip.

"I've got a bit of talent with telekinesis," she said, as she lifted a pen from Velinus's desk with a wave of her hand - a trick that immediately set the Professor on a hair trigger, "but I didn't think it would be good enough to pursue a career as an Arcanist."

Already Velinus was analyzing the magic, now that it wasn't a direct threat on his livelihood. There was barely any excess of thaumic energy surrounding the magic effect, and the girl herself did not seem to be exerting any significant amount of effort to keep the spell up. "I can see that you have a lot of precise control over that, Miss Wellington. It's actually quite impressive."

Unconsciously, Ali nervously clicked the pen in her telekinetic grip repeatedly. "R-really? Um, thanks..." The pen twirled about in the air before acrobatically pirouetting its way back into the old, cracked coffee mug Velinus was using for his other supplies.

The man couldn't help but chuckle. This girl was managing to come off as so completely and adorably innocent that he almost felt his neck break from the emotional whiplash. "And this whim of yours... you're considering a double major now, I take it?"

Ali shrugged. "Maybe? I might switch majors entirely. A double course load might be a bit much."

Velinus considered for a long moment, watching the sweat bead on Alizienne's brow. "Well, I don't recommend it, but if you really are considering this career path, then it would be a terrible thing for me to stop you. You're free to continue taking my course."

"Really? Oh, thank-"

"I expect hard work from you, Miss Wellington. My standards are harsh." He stood up, and Ali bounced up out of her seat to follow. (Even under the hoodie, he still noticed the shape of her- focus, damn you.)

He held out a hand, which Ali shook vigorously. "Thank you, sir. I promise not to let you down." She practically skipped out of his office before stopping at the door. "Ah, you can call me Alizienne, or Ali-"

Velinus snapped his fingers as time stopped all around him. Ali did not continue speaking, nor could she. He stared with unrestrained lust at the frozen girl, her back towards him, looking over her shoulder, a genuine and heartfelt smile on her face.

Velinus contemplated, darkly, the prospect of having a pair of dolls, instead of just one. All it would take was one little _push_... "Damn," he spat into the impossibly still air. "Damn, damn, damn it all!"

After a few calming breaths, he sat back down and snapped his fingers, watching time slowly spin its way up to speed. The expression on Ali's face morphed slightly into one of worry. "...pprrrrrroooofffeeesssor, did I say something wrong?"

Vel leaned forward in his chair, pretending to engross himself in a sheaf of paperwork on his desk. "No, Al- ...miss Wellington. Thank you for your time."

* * *

The professor threw open the door to his apartment, slamming it behind him and stumbling to his bedroom like a man possessed. There on his bed he saw his prize, laying in the exact position he had left her in that morning. The load of semen that had been pumped into her gaping pussy had leaked out over the course of timeless hours, creating a dark, slightly damp stain on his sheets. The same situation was occurring in the vicinity of her other set of lips, a drying trail of sticky white trailing from the corner of her mouth down into her once immaculate blonde hair. Her legs and arms were spread invitingly. Her knees and arms bent at right angles, emulating the typical love doll pose. Her left hand remained curled, wrapping around an invisible cock, while her right was pointed straight, fingers closed together like a mitten.

There on his bed, eyes straight forward and glassy, no sign of life or mind or expression, lay the doll once called Alizienne Wellington.

There was no pretense, no foreplay. Vel struggled to unzip his fly and loose his rapidly hardening cock from its bounds. There was an instinctive shudder as bare skin hit open air, but the concern was shunted aside in favor of all-encompassing need as he thrust violently into Ali's waiting, cum-slicked pussy.

The primal satisfaction of _penetration_ hit Velinus right at the base of his skull as he let out a guttural moan. "Ali... you're a fuck doll. You're my possession, my time-stopped plaything. Miss Wellington is nothing more than a set of holes for me and me alone..." Frantic ramblings petered off into silence, broken only by the sound of wet, slick thrusts, the rhythmic slap of flesh, and the creaking of bedsprings straining to hold weight.

He grabbed hold of her breasts as he continued his rhythmic pistoning, his only regret being that the vibrations he was sending through her body did not cause her flesh to jiggle even the slightest bit. His desire caused him to squeeze harder, past the point where a normal girl would have cried out in pain. His fingernails dug in, never drawing blood. He watched as the imprints of his hands remained on her breasts, marring her beauty and further claiming her as his. The sight drew him to fuck her even harder than before.

His hands traveled her time-stopped form, at times pressing down on her chest, other times using her arms for additional leverage to drive himself deeper, still other times spent with a hand pressed against her neck, closing off a throat that would never be used for breathing again. He slapped her across the face, watching her head tilt several degrees to the left, lifeless eyes still locked staring straight ahead.

But something was amiss. His violent bliss started to plateau, even diminish! With an annoyed grunt, he realized that his repeated, violent thrusts against her yielding walls had caused her pussy to gape open so wide it no longer made contact with him as he moved in and out.

He pressed his hands against her hips in a desperate bid to draw further pleasure from his time-stopped toy. It was to no avail; he had stretched her too far. He pulled back, seeing the damage he had wrought on her poor frozen body; limbs akimbo, breasts misshapen and at odd angles, labia stretched open wide as if giving birth, granting him the ability to see far into her depths. Her face remained undamaged, makeup smeared only on the lips from where she had been put to use on a previous occasion.

With a start, he realized that at some point he had pulled her hair back into a ponytail, where it remained impossibly held together despite the lack of support.

Velinus gritted his teeth, insane with need. He howled as he thrust forward again into her. Mid-thrust, he snapped his fingers.

In an instant, all the impressions left behind on her breasts and arms sprung back to their usual shape, and the pressure against his cock returned, gloriously, all at once.

At the same time, life returned to Alizienne's features as the combined sensation of all the abuse she had sustained hit her all at once. Ali threw her head back in a disoriented mixture of ecstasy and pain. Her gasp and nearly orgasmic moan-

Was cut short with another snap.

Velinus thrust again, more insistently, his doll's tightness (and, thus, usefulness) restored. It didn't take long for him to reach his limit. His rhythm sped up, turned erratic, and stopped completely as he hilted himself in her and experienced full release, spraying ropes upon copious ropes of his seed deep into her womb where it would pool and congeal, unable to interact with egg cells locked in temporal stasis.

The man, spent, collapsed on top of his doll, not even bothering to pull his softening member out of her. He fell asleep to the sight of her face, frozen in the throes of mind-numbing pleasure, pushed to the edge and held mindlessly unaware at its precipice.

* * *

_The scrape of chalk against slate. Despite everything, sometimes the simplest visual aids were best._

_"...theorized that the concept of Inverse Metaphysical Entropics applies on a much grander scale. Knowing that magic both tends towards self-correction, yet still is able to produce overwhelmingly powerful results, implies that there must be something to counterbalance the equation."_

_Two long scrapes. An equal sign drawn between two sets of complex magical equations._

_Silence. A raised hand, and a nod._

_A voice from a student in the center of the hall, blonde hair cascading down to her shoulders. "Professor, what is that something?"_

_"I'll give you one guess."_

_"...the caster?"_

_"Correct! Gold star. Sufficiently powerful magic will cause a rebound of sorts back on its user. And, because we're talking metaphysics here, sometimes those effects are not limited to material changes. It may trigger a confluence of events affecting the caster that would compensate for the effects of the original spell."_

_Another voice, from... somewhere else. "Uh, sir, in English please?"_

_"Magic... influences fate, and causes karma." He paused, in an effort to let the words sink in._

_"This would normally be the part where I say, BOOM, IN YOUR FACE, SCIENCE! FATE AND KARMA ARE REAL! and dance around, flipping double birds, but I hurt my back the other day, so you'll have to settle for the mental image."_

_A chorus of polite laughter. One student, the blonde, laughs harder and louder than the rest. A gasp of air into spasming lungs, before resuming laughter._

_Another gasp... leading to a moan..._

* * *

Velinus sat upright in his bed with a gasp, the moonlight shining through the shutters. He whipped his head about, looking throughout the room... but he was alone. The only other presence besides his own was that of his Ali-doll, pushed off the side of the bed and floating in midair.

"...Damn it all."


	4. Transposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes for Velinus Tempus and Alizienne Wellington. Time does not pass for Alizienne Wellington.

He should have told her no, kept her away. That way she could lead a normal life, and he wouldn't feel so conflicted all the time just by seeing her.

But, months later, he could only admit to one thing... she was so goddamn _sharp._

"Excellent work, miss Wellington," Velinus said, watching her leave the chalkboard and return to her seat (in the front row, because of course she would). "However, that is just one of the solutions to this equation. Is there anyone else brave enough to step up to the board?"

The room was silent, full of people taking notes.

"No one?" challenged the professor. "Come on, I know there's more than one working brain in the room..." After another moment of silence, he sighed. "Alright, alright, let's review." He walked back over. "By using the principle of Benign Transposition to relocate these two runes here-"

"Sir?"

Velinus paused. "Yes, miss Wellington?"

"That's not a benign transposition." Velinus turned around, tilting his head. "Uh... moving those runes would trigger a positive feedback loop and overload the entire spell."

He scratched his head, turning to his equation. "Agreed, but that's why the next step would be to reinforce this, right here."

"Sure, if you could stop time," Ali fired back. Velinus choked, speechless, as she continued. "This solution would only make sense if you could react before the magic had any chance to catalyze."

Velinus was dumbfounded. He'd used this exact sequence in his spellwork hundreds of times. Had he taken his ability for granted? "I... hmm." He looked over the spell as a whole. "Alright, miss Wellington, you've got me. If there has to be only one working brain in this entire room, it certainly doesn't belong to me." As a laugh resounded in the hall, he had an eye on the clock. "Well, that's time, ladies and gentlemen. I'll be heading to the bar now, to drink to my own failure as an educator. See you tomorrow!"

The class laughed politely and began packing up, though Ali hung back, stepping forward only when the room was otherwise empty. Velinus kept on guard, but did not move to dismiss her. "To be fair to you, professor," she commented, "that would have been an amazing solution. It would have cut the thaumic requirements of the whole thing in half. Now I'm wondering if there is a way to put it in practice..."

Velinus blushed and grinned, guilt and relief crossing his face. "I'm rather pleased that you caught my mistake, miss Wellington. The fact of the matter is that stopping time is precisely what I do in that exact scenario."

Ali thought a moment, and slapped her forehead. "Right, Tempus. You were discussing affinities a month ago... Are you saying you can manipulate time?"

Velinus grinned, snapping his fingers and vanishing on the spot. "Why yes, miss Wellington, I can!" he cried out from the other side of the lecture hall.

Ali ran towards him, stars dancing in her eyes. "That's amazing! Oh, wow, professor... How do you go around and not take complete advantage of that power? You could take whateevvverrr yyyyooouuuuu..."

Velinus snapped his fingers again, locking Ali in place, relishing her excited expression and genuine wonder. He leaned in to her neck, taking a deep breath through his nose. Trace amounts of lavender and a scent he couldn't place made its way through the frozen air, muted by the room's stock stillness. With a wistful sigh, he returned to his original position and snapped his fingers again.

"...uuu wwwwaaannnnt," Ali finished.

"I'm a simple man, miss Wellington. I'm content with my station, and just because I could get away with anything doesn't mean I should." He wagged a finger at her. "Now get to your next class. It's all the way across campus, isn't it?"

"Ah, crap!" Ali ran back to her seat, her knapsack telekinetically filling itself as she tugged on one of the straps and slung it over her shoulder. "...are you sure you couldn't help me out? Just this once?"

Vel grinned. "Absolutely not. Have a good day, miss Wellington."

* * *

"What was that, Ali? You did what?" Vel put a hand to his ear, leaning close to the unmoving lips of his Ali-doll. "Oh, now that isn't very nice. Actions have consequences, you know. I'm going to have to punish you..."

He sat down on his recliner, picking up the girl and turning her about in the air, placing her prone over his lap. He bent her legs forward so her knees touched the ground, presenting her perfectly round ass.

He gave her a slap across both cheeks, feeling the sting in his own hand. Though he missed seeing flesh jiggle and redden from the force of his blow, the slight impression of his hand on her skin was an appealing alternative. He labored over her ass, striking it over and over again until not a single spot was uncovered with hand prints.

"Come on, then. Talk! Apologize!" he play-acted, continuing his abuse. "Still not responding, huh? Well, we can fix that..." He used his right hand (having worn his left raw) and grabbed a large handful of her buttocks, digging in with his fingertips, kneading the skin and soft flesh underneath. He slid his grip along her bottom, reaching her tightly closed anus. He did not bother to even lube up his finger as he forced it into the puckered hole, working his knuckles in and bending and writhing it around until the skin started to stretch.

He withdrew his finger (clean, of course... he learned his lesson from the first time) and shifted her position so her ass floated just below eye level. With a lecherous grin, he pushed his face into her anus, driving his tongue deep into her to stretch her hole further. All the while, the Ali-doll floated rigidly in the air like a sex doll filled with helium, arms dangling uselessly towards the ground, face frozen in a cocksucking O, hair maintaining its shape as if it were gelled in place.

"I am the one in control here, Alizienne." he moaned, his voice muffled by her ass. He pulled back to take a breath, flipping her body upright and lining it up with his penis, which was already standing at full attention. "I can take... whatever... I... WANT!" He punctuated his last words with a single, powerful thrust, driving her doll body down on top of him, hilting into her waiting pucker with a single slam. He felt her sphincter part open, lubricated with his own spit, as warmth and wetness surrounded his cock. He pulled Ali up, satisfied to see that the once tiny opening was forced open, matching his girth like a glove. "Another perfect fit," he said to his time-stopped, unaware lover. "Your asshole has been molded into a perfect cock sleeve. I hope you won't mind if I keep using it..." Foreplay over, Vel made use of her warm, slick asshole in silence. He could easily lift and move her essentially mass-less body with a single hand, letting him feel her tightness around his member over and over and freeing his other hand to roam over her whole body. He bent her arm and elbow in a slightly awkward position, bringing one of her hands up to his mouth. He took a moment to admire the perfectly manicured fingernails on her delicate hands before sucking and licking on them, coating her hand in his saliva. He reached up to grab for her tits, only to sadly discover they were out of reach. Instead, he settled for running his hand across her taut stomach, before settling on her hips. He switched to a two-handed motion as he continued to impale her on his cock, driving himself wild with pleasure until he found himself pumping another load of cum into her. He pulled out, watching it leak from her asshole and cling to her legs before running down to the floor.

He set her down on his bed, lifting her legs up and back towards her head, hands curled around them as if they needed to be supported. His doll was incredibly flexible, a fact he enjoyed as he saw her contorted before him, asshole gaping, but pussy still untouched. He was already filled with lust at the sight of her presenting herself so boldly. "Let's get your front fuck hole to match the back," he said as he loomed over her again.

* * *

"...well, Professor? Is there... something wrong?" Ali looked at him, eyes shifting.

Velinus looked between her desperate, pleading face, to the closed office door, to the single sheet of paper in front of him. He didn't have to look it over, knowing that the form was filled out neatly, the looped curves and significant slants of Ali's handwriting covering the page. "Miss Wellington, I only have one thing to say to you at this point... It's a damned pity."

The girl held her breath. If Vel didn't know better, he'd have thought she was frozen solid. Ironic, that.

"You would have made an excellent salesman, if you kept going with your Business degree." With an overly dramatic flourish, Velinus signed the form requesting her change of major. He had anticipated this moment for months, and had already sent a glowing letter of recommendation to the Dean of Arcane Studies. "Welcome to the college of Arcana."

Alizienne practically leapt over his desk, giving him a rib-crushing hug - at least, that was her intention.

In a single eyeblink, Velinus was already standing away from the girl. "Now, now. There's no need for that, miss Wellington. I'm happy simply seeing another student join our ranks." He sighed and started to walk out of his office. "Come on, then. We have a class to get to."

The girl blushed, picking herself up off of his desk and straightening her wrinkled clothes. "O-of course, Professor," she stammered as she followed Vel out of the room.

* * *

Sitting at his office desk, Vel yawned loudly as he checked his email, his right hand moving purely out of muscle memory.

Below him, with his left hand, he gripped the blonde hair on his fucktoy's head, continuing to pump his dick into her mouth and down her throat. She was nude, as usual, and he had posed her kneeling under his desk, eyes directed upwards as if to look directly at him, hands on his inner things as if she were the one spreading him open.

Keeping her in his house had steadily gotten boring as time went by. Eventually, he decided to simply take his doll with him when the fancy struck him. Since no one had the ability to actually see her, he didn't even have to bother hiding her. Many an impromptu student meeting occurred with Ali timelessly floating above the desk, still wide open after being thoroughly used.

He hadn't worked up the nerve to bring his dolly to the classroom, though. Seeing the live miss Wellington and the time-stopped Ali in the same vicinity would very quickly turn into a terrible situation... though he did feel his dick twitch a bit at the very thought of it.

With his steady grip, he pumped the Ali-doll's wide-open O of a mouth up and down his shaft. With a sudden spasm and a halfhearted moan, the man pumped his fifth load into her gullet, where it would meet the others pooling in her stomach. Before he could say or do anything else, a notification flashed on his computer screen. After a few clicks, what little afterglow he had enjoyed was completely gone. He sighed as he sidled forward in his chair, returning to work. He'd need both hands free if he were to type out an intelligent, yet professional reply to the bullshit email he had received from his lone assistant... "You goddamn moron," he muttered as he tapped away, even as Ali's head remained mashed into Vel's pubic hair, his slightly sensitive member twitching and softening as it rested on her outstretched tongue.

* * *

Velinus was the man to clap the loudest as he heard Alizienne's name over the loudspeakers, watching as the robed woman stood up and made her way to the stage to collect her diploma. He shook her hand, beaming at her as she wiped tears from her face. That very same night, hours later, alone in his apartment, he took Ali out from his closet for another few rounds. His new favorite game was to unfreeze her and watch confusion, panic, overloaded sensation, and pleasure hit her over and over, bashing away at her fragile psyche until she was a sobbing, pathetic mess. Then he would freeze her again, repeating his abuse until he was satisfied.

* * *

In a bar close to campus that would read as very stereotypically "college", six girls huddled at a table, engaged in boisterous conversation. Stacks of shot glasses and half-drained pints marked the time spent, nearly taking up the entire table space.

"Grad school, Ali? Wasn't four years enough?" a girl of vaguely Asian descent said, as the others leaned in - it was the only way to hear anything over the din.

"Well, why not, Mina?" The blonde shrugged, tossing her hair back before re-tying it into her signature ponytail. She took another drink from her beer glass. "There's some research I was interested in regarding the Benign Transportation principle. I think I might already have the beginnings of a thesis," she added, excitement coloring her tone.

"Nerd," another girl, formerly Alizienne's roommate, teased. "I hope you enjoy another thirty-something-thousand dollars of debt, _Ali._ "

"Bitch," Ali teased back, laughing. "Talk to me in two to four years when I've changed the world and you're busy pushing pencils in a cubicle, _Cherie_." She tapped a finger to her lips, lost in thought. "Or you can visit me in the hospital when I've gone insane from overwork. Either way, really."

Cherie lifted her nearly empty beer glass, and the others raised theirs. "To our bright, wonderful futures!" Glasses clinked among uproarious laughter as the ladies drained their glasses.

Ali felt a nudge from her left side, looking up through (slightly blurry) vision to see another of her friends. She grinned at her and spoke. "Well, go get us another round, miss grad student,"

Ali pouted. "I only have so much cash to blow this week," she sighed.

The same friend winked. "Go and flash your tits then. It's worked for me in here before."

Ali blushed, red as a tomato. "I... I couldn't do anything like that, it's... inappropri-"

Mina clapped an arm around Ali's shoulders. "Lay off, Lisa. Go use your jugs to get us a round yourself."

Lisa shrugged. "Eh. Mine are bigger anyway. I can give them a better show." She stood up, leaving the table, even as Ali gave her a glare. "Hey boys! Who wants to..."

Mina wasn't done, however, as she turned her gaze back to Alizienne. "Don't worry about her. Anyway, we know that our little prude is still holding a candle for You-Know-Who." Giggles filled the air surrounding the table.

Ali's face paled for a split second before she attempted to wave off the accusation. "I'm not holding a candle for Prof-... for You-Know-Who. I respect him as an educator and a mentor. I was thinking of asking to do my graduate work in his department."

"Oh yeah, you want to be all over his department," Mina said.

Ali performed a very real spit take, coughing violently as if something had been forced down her throat.

"I bet you want him to educate you all night long." More teases turned Ali further, deeper shades of red. "Just you and him, for some long, lavish sessions of hard, intense research."

"Go get that D, Ali!" Lisa said, returning with a slightly wrinkled shirt and another six pints of beer.

"Really, guys, I..." Ali shrunk in her seat, covering her face with her hands.

A masculine voice piped up next, clearing his throat before he spoke. "Well, I for one am inclined to agree with miss Wellington." Velinus's hand clapped over Ali's shoulder as she let out a tiny, embarrassed squeak. "I respect her drive and professionalism, and would be glad to have her working directly under me..." He facepalmed as he realized what he said. "...innuendo aside."

Ali was a mess of blush and unintelligible squeaks buried in her own two hands at this point. The other girls at the table blushed sympathetically, five pairs of eyes looking at the professor they had just been gossiping about.

Velinus took the whole thing in stride with a coy smirk. "Next round is mine. Put it on the tab of You-Know-Who," he said, winking as he sauntered away, carefully masking the drunken sway several mixed drinks had added to his gait. "Oh right, and miss Wellington? If you want to be all over my department, I'll need your formal application."

"Daaaamn," said Lisa, as the others nodded their approval. Ali, for her part, slid down under the table, intending to hide forever and never come out.

* * *

Velinus was home again, playing his favorite games with his time-stopped fuck doll. Currently, she was frozen in a kneeling position, her hands clasped around her own throat, eyes bulging out. He had pumped her mouth full of jizz before starting time for her, and enjoyed the spectacle of seeing her suddenly choke on his potent fluids before freezing her again. He laid the girl out again on the bed before sticking his shaft down her throat, pushing down the load already present and forcing it down as he raped her throat, using it as nothing more than a cock sleeve to bring himself up to his full hardness.

He suddenly let out a yawn. "Fuck, Ali. Wearing me out..." He enjoyed the increased stamina he had developed simply from having a source of regular cardio, even prided himself a little bit in his increased muscle tone. There was totally a six pack where his rail-thin abs used to be. Sort of. He had to kind of flex a specific way, and...

Shit, he really was tired if he was starting to ramble. "One last round, then." He looked over his Ali-doll, painted over with streaks of drying cum, and decided to eschew kink for the moment in favor of some good old classic missionary. He got into position above her, spreading her legs, and thrust himself inside. "Hnngh!" he moaned through gritted teeth as his rubbed-raw member slid into her well-lubricated tunnel. He reached down with a hand, circling a finger around his doll's engorged love button even as he thrust, feeling it slick with his own bodily fluids. He well and truly possessed this girl. His fluids, his musk, the shape of his cock, all had been fully ingrained into the time-frozen girl below her. At one point, ages ago, she had tried to claim him, but no one now would even think it to be true - especially because no one even knew she existed.

Only one thing could make this extended, spiteful turnabout perfect. He snapped his fingers, an act that took a few tries, his fingers slick with his own fluids.

His Ali-doll wound back up to life below him as he continued to thrust. She violently coughed up what remained of the last load that was in her mouth, and looked up with tear-stained eyes at Velinus, looming large over her and thrusting without any sign of pity or remorse. The brief moment of clarity did not last long, as a full hour of sensation crept up on her all at once. She felt every slap, every bite and twist of her nipples, every stretch of her skin. The rhythmic thumping of Velinus's rut sent fire and ice throughout her entire nervous system, as if he had skipped the middleman, cracked her head open, and was fucking her brain. Robbed of proper conscious thought, the only thing she could do was let out staccato moans and contort her legs as much as she could, not sure if she wanted to push him out or engulf him completely, unable to care which. It was as if a knot was being pulled tighter and tighter until-

The orgasm, held for what seemed like years, finally broke over her. She bent and twisted and writhed underneath Velinus, who continued thrusting into her even as she slipped into unconsciousness.

The sudden stillness, followed by tightness and movement, was everything Velinus needed to push himself over the edge one last time. He let out a roar as he spurted deep into her womb, not noticing that she had passed out beneath him. He lazily attempted to snap his slicked-up fingers before his own consciousness faded into blissful white, muscles finally -  _finally_ giving out.

* * *

Alizienne woke with a start, her mind operating with a clarity that had not been possible for a long time. She looked all around herself, seeing the very familiar setting of Velinus's room. She turned to her right, seeing Velinus, fast asleep, stark naked.

And here she was, unfrozen. _Free._ She let out a desperate noise, half-laugh, half-sob. After what felt like days, perhaps weeks of nonstop sexual torture, she finally had her chance to get out of here! Finally, _finally_ , she could get out, escape into the world, find some way to make the man pay for what he had done to her... or perhaps just run, far away, start over and put this all behind her...

She slid down from the bed, stumbling over a blanket strewn on the floor. She attempted to move it, but was strangely unable to do so, the soft woolen material feeling as hard as rock under her touch. "Whatever. I need to get out of here," she said to herself as she padded her way out of Vel's bedroom through the wide-open door, down the short hallway into the main living room. Her gaze went to the kitchen, lingering over the knife block prominently displaying a full set of knives, less one that was currently sitting in the sink among other dirty dishes.

Her gaze darkened. She had a chance to take her revenge... right now. No one could possibly blame her. Her hands floated over the knives, ready to pull out the largest one - but she relented. Murder was too good for this motherfucker. Instead, she would go to the authorities, watch him burn slowly. All she needed to do was open the door-

She had her hand on the doorknob, and tried to turn it.

 _That is,_ all she needs to do is  _open the door_ -

She strained against the door, leveraging with all her might.

 _ALL_ she needs to  _DO_ is  _OPEN THE GODDAMN FUCKING DOOR WHY WON'T YOU_

She gasped, taking in a breath. "No... It couldn't be..." No. There was a logical answer here. She was a smart girl.

Her fingertips slid across the deadbolt, trying and failing to turn it to open.

_OPEN PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME I NEED TO GET OUT I NEED_

Magic! She knows telekinesis. She can force the door open. She reached out with her hand, and felt...

Felt...

_No-no-oonoNOoNonO oo n oO this isn't cant not liKE ThIS_

Velinus's voice echoed in her head, even while he slept in the bedroom. " _Non-Entity._ "

She slid onto the floor, pushing herself into the corner of the room. "Non-entity... I don't exist. I can't apply force to objects, I can't access my magic because I'm not a part of time..." Her reality was starting to sink in. In her hyper-aware state, she felt the slight tug of skin stuck together by trails of semen. The smell of sex would not clear from her nostrils, the salty, slightly sour taste of what must have been hundreds of loads of cum permanently stuck to her tongue. Tears began to well up, unbidden. She was sore, tired, thirsty, seeking to drink anything besides loads and loads of-

A sudden noise snapped her out of her stupor. The door... was unlocking? _No, wait..._ Ali raised an eyebrow. Whoever was coming in didn't have a key. This was the sound of a lock being picked. She knew, of course, because she had done such things herself...

She heard a feminine voice mutter as the slow scratching movements continued. The voice struck her as oddly familiar, yet entirely alien at the same time. Ali stood up, making her way towards the door... when it suddenly slammed open.

"FUCKIN' did it! Easy-peasy-lemon wedge for a teleki... tekel... I can move things with my mind!" A girlish hiccup accompanied the body of a blonde woman dressed in a stained blue dress. The woman stumbled through the door, slamming it closed behind her.

She was dressed much more modestly, and had her hair tied back in a ponytail, but there was no mistaking it. Ali froze, unable to move or even react at the sight of herself. 

"Nice place," Ali said, spinning around the room with a drunken giggle. "Velinus lives here..." She stumbled over to his couch, seeing a cushion on it. She ran up to it, picked it up, and smelled it, taking a long, labored breath. "It smells like him..." she said dreamily as she hugged the pillow, before tossing it aside.

Ali, meanwhile, felt as if her brain was about to short out. "What the fuck are you... am I doing?" she said, watching herself stumble around like a drunken idiot.

Ali sat on Vel's couch for a while, before suddenly seeming to come to a realization. "Right! I'm on a mission. Shhh... you can't tell anyone!"

For a moment, Ali blinked. Was she talking to her? "...I-"

"Heeheehee... Imma get laaaaaaaid tonight..."

Ali watched herself in horror as she practically skipped towards Velinus's bedroom. She ran in after herself, only to find that she was standing at the foot of his bed, looking down at his fully exposed, naked form.

"You look like you had fun," she said, her voice trembling. "I wonder who the lucky girl is..." Her hands balled into fists. Her naked counterpart started to reach towards her consolingly before she seemed to snap. With a single, practiced motion, Ali shed her dress from her body and undid her ponytail, letting her hair fall free. "I don't care... I don't fucking care. I want you... I've wanted you for years, and I'm fucking taking you..." she said, crawling up over the bed, poised over Velinus's member. Her heavy, warm breaths were enough to start to coax it back to life.

Ali shouldn't watch this. It was too bizarre, too surreal... she left the room, standing out in the hallway, slowly slipping down to the floor.

Ali reached forward trembling, and wrapped her small hand around his penis, feeling it twitch, twitch, twitch, larger than any she had ever seen or had before and still growing. "You're a fucking monster, professor..." She licked her lips hungrily before opening her maw wide and taking the whole thing in a single stroke. She gagged as she felt his length reach all the way to her throat and pulled back a few inches. She took a long, deep breath through her nose, enticed by the smell of sex and cum in the air, tasting its remnants on her tongue. She bobbed up and down his length, letting out little resonant moans, using her hand to stroke the parts of his dick she couldn't fit in her mouth.

The overwhelming, sudden pleasure of an unexpected blowjob startled Velinus awake. He looked down, seeing a blonde-haired head bobbing up and down over him. "...oh, Ali... that feels good."

Ali froze, caught in the act. She pulled back to look at him, surprised. He hadn't said 'miss Wellington'. "Did you just call me Ali-"

Velinus snapped his fingers, and Ali froze solid, locked in time. "That's quite a nice wake-up call you've given me. I didn't know you cared." He sat up, putting his hands in her hair, blinking the sleep from his eyes and preparing himself for another round. "Well, my little fucktoy... I should return the favor."


	5. Self-Correction

Velinus smiled at the time-stopped girl on all fours at the foot of his bed, feeling himself get more aroused at the transfixed look of confusion on her face, frozen eyes staring straight up at him, pupils dilated in surprise. He ran his hands through her hair, appreciating how silky-smooth it felt against his fingertips. He smirked as the individual strands bent out of shape, like so many thin strands of gold. Her makeup looked different, subtler somehow... a trick of the moonlight perhaps, but it made her slightly open pout that much more inviting.

With two hands, he shoved Ali's head down into his crotch, completely engulfing his member. "Ali... your mouth is so good..." he said, pushing deeper, feeling the tip of his head bump up against the smooth, slick flesh of her throat. His muscles still ached from his marathon session earlier, so he decided to take it slow for the moment, enjoying every subtle sensation as he slowly worked his way back and forth, fucking her throat hard enough to see her neck bulge out the slightest bit.

Her glassy, lifeless expression combined with the slickness of her mouth and the slight roughness of her tongue was enough to set him off again, spilling a hefty amount of cum down her gullet, pulling himself back slightly so that he could see the spurts of white liquid pool around her teeth and tongue. His final rope of cum spattered across her face, creating a long line from the bridge of her nose down across her lips. To Vel's immense satisfaction, Ali's once demure pout had been fucked wide open into an obscene slack-jawed mess.

The sight of the girl, stark naked, slightly silhouetted in the light from the window, was enough to give Velinus his second wind. She was his beautiful plaything, his possession, his toy. He snapped his fingers to watch her form react to having another load of cum forced into it...

...and Ali practically gagged, her eyes widening further as she coughed sticky white semen out of her lungs. "A-AAH, oh god, you..."

"That's a good fuck toy," Velinus said, sending a chill down her spine.

Even now, as he spoke, Ali felt the sensation of his massive cock pushing in and out of her mouth. "Mmh... aaah... fuck... toy?"

"Exactly."

Ali looked at Velinus on the bed, seeing his hand raised, poised to snap his fingers and freeze her again, and panicked. "No, wai-"

With a single gesture, Ali was once again his doll. Seeing her token resistance was a new, unexpected thrill. "I should keep you unfrozen more often, if this is the show I get..." He reached forward, picking the girl up out of her crawling position, sitting her down so her pussy lips grazed against his cock. The movement felt more labored and difficult than he remembered, but somehow the difficulty of shifting her into position made everything much more exciting.

He grabbed hold of her plentiful ass cheeks and pulled her forward and back, so she would grind up against his shaft. He was pleased to see that her pussy was wet enough to give him a generous coating of lube. A burning heat from her loins got Velinus moaning in pleasure before he even got to the main event. With a sudden jolt, he picked her up, aligning her body with his, before plunging her down over his rigid steel rod. In her transfixed state, impaled on his rod without making the slightest move or breath, she looked more like a mannequin than she did a human being.

Which suited Velinus just fine. This was his Ali-doll, after all. She was a non-entity, incapable of an existence beyond what he used her for. He bounced her frozen form on his lap for what could have been hours, losing himself to the extreme pleasure of her slick tunnel constricting on his member, her weight (weight?) pressing down on him, pinning him to the bed.

He snapped his fingers again. "Good fuck toy," he said, as he continued thrusting, watching her body move again as if being wound up.

Ali's body strained against the sensation of his penis thrusting itself inside of her magnified dozens, hundreds, thousands of times over, feeling her own orgasm begin to build. Still, she struggled against his masculine hands, trying to push off of him. "N-not- _AAAH!_  not... a f-f-fuh..."

"I'm sorry, Ali, what was that?" Velinus said, enjoying this new play acting.

"Not your fu... fuck toy..." Ali moaned, her body seeming to give in to the pleasure. "Oh, _god_..."

Velinus chuckled, making Ali shiver. "Not my fuck toy, you say? Oh, Ali... I really must beg to differ. This body of yours was made for sex."

"N-no-oo-ohhh..." Ali moaned, half protesting, half melting into his thrusts.

Velinus snapped his fingers, and she felt a sudden emptiness in her pussy. Instead, her hands were interlaced over his dick, and he was holding her arms together, moving them up and down. "See? Your hands wrap perfectly around my girth." She tried to struggle against him-

Another snap, and Ali was pressed into the bed by Velinus's own weight, as he thrust himself between her breasts. "These huge fucking things on your chest couldn't possibly be used for anything besides pleasuring men." Ali's words of protest were cut off by the tip of his cock pushing over and over past her lips. A pink, pleasured haze clouded her vision, and she held her mouth open in a slight pout, hoping to suck and lick on the tip...

Another snap. Ali felt her stomach churn as her entire perspective flipped. She was face-down, ass-up, Velinus lining himself up behind her. "And let's not forget about this..." he said, slapping her ass. She felt the sting and ripple of her ass cheeks, letting out a pitiful cry. "Your ass is the perfect size and shape for me." Ali shuddered, feeling a sudden coldness on her sphincter as he spit onto it. "I'll pound the truth into your ass as many times as it takes!" he said, starting to push forward.

"N-no, not my aa _AAAH!_ STOP!" Ali said, as he forced his way into her asshole. "Aaah, oh god, oh my-" She heard a snap behind her, and suddenly her ass was gaping wide open, as if he had thrust into her at least fifty or sixty times, pleasure and pain hitting her all at once, causing her to see spots. "I-AAH! Why ar-rre you d- _doing_ AAAAHHH..."

Another snap. Velinus was balls deep in her pussy again, his hands pinning her arms down onto the bed, panting from the exertion of repeatedly slamming himself into her. "Say it," he ordered, his voice carrying over her own moans.

"S-say... wha..." Ali was feeling the familiar, thrilling sense of lightness and anticipation, pleasure and tension building up in her body, like a guitar string getting wound tighter and tighter...

"Say it! Say that you're my fuck toy!" Slap. Slap. Slap.

"I... I'm... not a..." Her sentence trailed off, replaced by passionate moans.

Velinus was getting close too, his thrusts getting harder and faster. "SAY IT!"

"I'm- _AAAHH_ -"

Velinus suddenly bottomed out in her, holding her hips. " _Do it_ , miss Wellington!"

Ali came instantly, all rational thought erased from her mind. "I'm your _FUCK TOY!_ " She felt her insides tighten and writhe, drenching Velinus's cock in her fluids, even as his impressive load pumped, pumped, pumped past her inner walls into her womb. "Please, use your fuck toy. Please, fuck me over and over. Take your hard cock and _thrust_ it into all of my waiting holes. _I belong to you, profess_ -"

Velinus snapped his fingers, taking a long, deep breath. "That's right. You're my fuck toy." He grasped her hair, pulling it into a tight ponytail, thrusting himself forward as he pulled her back by her hair. "My time-stopped possession. My toy-"

This time, it was Velinus that froze, his eyes glued to Ali's slender neck. There, on the left side, covering a deep, horizontal scar, was a blue and purple tattoo in the shape of a tipped hourglass.

* * *

_Crashing. Yelling._

_Vel bolt upright, tearing out of his office through the hallway in an instant without having to stop time. In the small research space, two figures in lab coats stood apart from each other. The one on the left was Alizienne, her hands up defensively, eyes looking between her scattered research notes on the floor and the other person in the room._

_The second figure was Tod, an aspiring mage two years Ali's senior, the other graduate student under his care. He stood, crouched slightly, veins seeming to pop up in his temple, his tanned face quickly reddening to the shade of a tomato._

_Velinus didn't have a chance to ask anything before Tod yelled out everything he needed to know._

_"You arrogant upstart_ bitch _!" he roared. "This fucking theory of yours is going to invalidate everything I've worked on for two years!"_

_Ali stepped back, almost ready to burst into tears. "I... I didn't..."_

_"You think you can just walk in here acting like the teacher's pet, disrespecting me... Well you can't! It's an outrage, an insult!"_

_Velinus took steps forward, hoping to defuse the situation. "Mister Hall, that will be-"_

_"You know you only got here because you're good looking," Tod practically spit. "The professor probably sees you as a nice piece of ass to stare at while he works." He started to laugh, his eyes cold. "How many dicks did you have to suck to earn your way into-"_

_"_ That's enough _, mister Hall." Velinus said, slamming his hands against the table._

_Tod and Ali whirled around, surprised. "P-Professor Tempus, how much did you... I..." Tod sputtered. "Uh-"_

_"You would dare to stand up and insult your colleague and her work?" Velinus's voice was ice as he approached the man. "You would dare to even insinuate that my selection was influenced by_ anything _besides_ _the quality of her work and her character?"_

_"She was going to-" Tod tried._

_"If you disrespect my fellows, you disrespect me," Velinus snapped. "I have always given you the exact same courtesy._  Always. _But today, you_ _have decided to squander it."_

_"Profess-"_

_"Get out."_

_Tod stared, gaping at him, before angrily storming out of the room._

* * *

_Sirens._

_Velinus pushed his way forward, into the alleyway where Alizienne lay in a growing pool of blood. Behind him, Tod was being taken away into a police car, guilty of one count of aggravated assault and another of illegal use of magic._

_The professor, against all common wisdom, pulled the blood stained gold of Ali's hair aside, seeing the deep gash along the left side of her neck. Velinus placed his hands on her neck, applying pressure to staunch the bleeding as best he could, but Tod's attack had lacerated a major blood vessel._

_"M-Miss Wellington-"_

_A chuckle, despite everything."C-can't call me Ali, even now. V-Very professional..." she chided, her voice raspy._

_Velinus simply watched, completely silent._

_Ali grimaced through tears of pain. "Y-you know, I was th-thinking about getting a tattoo anyway..." She started to laugh. "N-now I have a reas- AAGH!"_

_"Stop talking. You're probably in shock," he ordered. He broke eye contact with her to look around. The police were around, barking commands into their radios. "Where's the GODDAMN AMBULANCE?" Panicked, he moved to snap his fingers, only to see them slick with Ali's blood on her hands._

_Footsteps. Lights. The sight of Ali being lifted onto a stretcher and into an ambulance._

_Even as the doors closed, she smiled back at him._

* * *

Velinus backed up, feeling himself slip out of her with a stomach-churning squelch of air and fluids. As he stumbled backwards, he fell off of the bed entirely, hitting his head against his dresser.

"M-miss Wellington..." he said, knowing she couldn't hear him in her current time-locked state. "You're... if you're there, then..."

"Mmmm... Ohhh... aaaAAAAA- _AAAAH!_ "

Velinus whipped his head around to the open hallway door, seeing a second Ali, legs spread wide, four fingers deep in her own pussy, a messy mixture of clear liquid and his own semen splattered across the floor. She took a few heavy, heated breaths before looking right at Vel.

"Yes... ha ha ha..." the Ali on the floor said, picking herself up onto wobbling legs. "You fucked her. You fucked the new Ali. You _raped_ her, treated her like your toy... like ME..." She grinned, a smile with far too many teeth and wide, menacing eyes. "You destroyed her."

Velinus felt his own legs start to give out. "I..."

"You _destroyed_ her, like you destroyed me!" The Ali-doll crouched, ready to pounce on him -

And Velinus Tempus snapped his fingers.


	6. Ending: Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything works out as it should.

Velinus opened his eyes after a moment of hearing only silence. When he did, he was greeted by the sight of Ali, frozen mid-leap, snarling like a wild beast. Her beautiful hair was disheveled and wild, her dark brown eyes laser-focused on the spot where he used to be standing. He stood up, examining her closer. Eyes were windows to the soul, and through hers, Vel saw anger and desperation, mixed with... sexual excitement?

He could hear her voice in his head. _You destroyed me..._ He looked down at the puddle of ejaculate in the hallway and, with a shudder, realized that she must have been watching while he raped and ravaged her other self. Despite that, her natural response wasn't to stop him, or yell in surprise... but to get herself off. He'd broken her brain... and might have done the same to the other one.

He looked from Ali in the air to Ali on the bed. Whereas one seemed to be rage personified, the other was the perfect picture of mindless lust, obscenely posed on all fours, hair pulled tightly back despite his hand not being there. He scrutinized her expression, caught mid-orgasm in the middle of a declaration of complete submission, eyes rolling into the back of her head. Sadly, she did not look much better or in her right mind compared with her other self. The scientific part of his brain noticed that while she was frozen in time, she still left an impression on the bed. She still had mass and weight, and was still somewhat affected by the forces of nature. He should have noticed how difficult it was to move her when he was re-positioning her! Damn it all!

"Miss Wellington," he said to her time-stopped form, "I didn't mean for..." His apology met empty, lifeless ears, so he shut himself up. He raised a hand, unsure what to do with her.  _Aside from what you had already been doing._  The dark thought crossed his mind unbidden as he caught a glimpse of her forced-open pussy, dripping with his cum.  _This is what you wanted, right? Two dolls to play with?_

Velinus gritted his teeth, attempting to swallow, his throat feeling impossibly dry. "I have to do something," he said to himself. "This can't go on." He started by pushing the angry, floating Ali-doll ( _NOT A DOLL. STOP THIS._ ) out of his bedroom and into the hallway, closing the door in front of her, leaving just himself and the version of Alizienne on the bed.

He sat next to her frozen form for a long time, looking at her the same way he would a work of art (or a crime scene), scared to even touch her. Eventually, though, curiosity won out over fear, and he took a hand and brushed it against the identifying tattoo on her neck. Admittedly, it was a brilliantly done piece of artwork, covering the scar almost seamlessly. He had given her undue criticism on it for the weeks she spent eagerly planning out the design, and had given her one last chance to back out on the day she planned to go in and have the work done. He remembered the disgruntled verbal dressing-down he gave her the next day, when she arrived in the research lab with it adorning her neck. But eventually, the design had grown on him. The ironic symbolism of a tipped hourglass, a stopped timer, did not escape him.

But he was digressing. He had tarried long enough, even if only he knew it. With the face of a man approaching the gallows, Velinus snapped his fingers.

"...ssssoooorrr- AAAAAHHH!" Ali screamed, collapsing onto the bed, spasming and shaking. One hand immediately flew to her crotch, stroking herself to prolong the sensation, while the other hand clenched into a fist and loosened, over and over.

Velinus watched, the sight simultaneously repulsive and incredibly arousing. He reached out again to touch her shoulder-

Ali turned to look at him, eyes wild, and screamed. The girl slapped his hand away as if it were a burning ember on her skin. "G-get your hands off of- keep away from me!" she yelled. As Velinus recoiled, she suddenly twitched. "N-no, no, come back, I need... I need... NO!" She moaned, biting down on her own lip. "I can't stop cumming, I can't stop... I can still feel you inside- AAH, you've _ruined_ me..." She buried her face in his dirty sheets. "P-Professor-rrr, I'm shaking, I n-need you to hug me, hold me, fu-fuck me nowwwwww..."

He shifted his weight on the bed, sliding himself closer to her, but Ali reacted again, pushing him backwards.

"S-stay away, no, stay here... p-please... I need... aah-aahAAAAHHH!"

Velinus sighed, shame and sorrow filling his features. He stood up off of the bed, and Ali's eyes followed, like a girl afraid of the dark watching the nightlight go out. "Miss Wellington... I'm going to step out of the room and-"

"No- don't leave- I can't... hnnnn..." Her voice quickly devolved into unintelligible moaning.

"I'm sorry. I can explain everything. But there's something that needs to be handled first. I'll be right past the door. I'm not leaving you alone." Velinus watched the girl, spasming and cumming as she tried to grab hold of something...

"No! P-please, I can't... Don't leave me... I need..." Tears began to stream from Ali's face.

Her desperate pleading set something off in him, and he launched himself at her before either of them could had the chance to change their mind. He grabbed hold of her, pulling her into an embrace, pressing as much of her into him as he was able. Though they were both unclothed, there was no lust, no arousal. This was physical contact for its own sake, and he grabbed hold of her as tightly as he could, stroking her back and whispering soothing words into her ear. "Ssh... no... it's okay... I'm here..."

Ali shrugged away at first, fearful of his touch, anticipating the snap of his fingers and the sudden overwhelming violation to occur again. Half of her mind wanted exactly that, to be fucked and used like nothing more than the fuck toy he told her she was. The storm warring in her own head made itself known to Velinus in the form of screams and sobs into his chest, all as he continued to hold her close. Over time, thankfully, the panic began to fade, and her struggling and screaming lessened in intensity.

Vel felt tears and snot on his shoulder running down his chest as the girl slowly slipped into what seemed like a fitful sleep. He mustered up all of his strength to lift and carry the nude, sleeping girl, standing up at the side of his bed. Ali instinctively wrapped her legs around him, and he started to walk outside, pulling open his bedroom door. It was significantly harder than it had been to carry the other Ali, he noted, but he pushed on, unwilling to cause her any more stress.

He looked over Ali's shoulder into the hallway. No one was waiting for him there, which caused a pit to form in his stomach. Had Ali managed to-

"...January 2025."

He heard Ali's voice coming from his living room. To his slight relief, she didn't sound like she wanted to kill him anymore. He stepped out, still carrying the sleeping Ali in his arms, seeing the other Ali waiting for him, seated in his leather armchair.

The girl in the chair raised an eyebrow, seeing her other self being carried around like a toddler, but decided not to mention it, instead continuing her previous line of inquiry. "January twenty-twenty- _five_ ," she repeated, enunciating the last syllable as she gestured towards a wall calendar hanging in his kitchen. "Is that correct?"

Velinus made his way to the couch across from her and sat down, carefully laying Ali down while keeping an arm around her, stroking and comforting her. "It's wrong, actually," he answered. After a pregnant pause, he sighed. "I haven't flipped the month yet. I keep forgetting."

The corners of Ali's lips turned up, ever so slightly. "So... February? March?"

"...August."

Ali barked out a laugh filled with equal parts cruelty and hopelessness. "So then, what? That makes it... six years?"

"Seven," Velinus corrected. "Nearly seven years since I first pushed you out of time, that first day in my class."

"That means I've been your doll... your toy... for seven years." Ali's gaze hardened. "Do you think I've finally learned my lesson, then?"

The words came out of Velinus's mouth before he could stop them. "You were about to blackmail me-"

"Yes, I was," Ali answered back. "I was about to ruin your life, so in return you removed me from mine." She scoffed. "About as perfect a revenge as you could get, and then some."

The pit in his stomach grew larger, more painful. It took a while for him to speak. "...I don't think that an apology will suffice, not anymore."

"It really won't," Ali snipped. "It's not like it means anything. Besides, you only feel this way now because of what you did to _her_ , not what you did to me." Nothing further needed to be said. Vel had taken her and punished her for her lapse in judgment, true. But it didn't take long for him to stop thinking of Ali as anything more than a doll for him to play with. The pretense was irrelevant, the justification paper thin - what he had done to her was cruelty on any scale.

"What do you want me to do, Ali?" Velinus asked.

"Fucking die, is the first thing that comes to mind," Ali said, coolly and calmly. "But that would be as bad for me as it would be for you, maybe even worse." She stared past him, out his picture window into the moonlit sky, the first light of dawn just over the horizon. "I'm a non-entity now. You're the only person who knows I'm alive." She looked at herself on the couch, pulled into the fetal position. "That is, if you can even can call what I have, life." She leaned back in the chair, annoyed at the fact that for as comfy as it looked, it did not yield to her touch. "I can't interact with objects, because I can't apply force to them. I can't feel mana buildup, so my magic is locked away. I haven't eaten or drank anything beside your fucking CUM for God knows how long... I'm not even sure how it is that I'm able to move around and speak right now, except to chalk it up to magic bullshit."

Velinus's brow furrowed. "I'm not sure what you're getting at-"

"I can't kill you, or do much of anything to you unless you let me," Ali interrupted, "so what I want instead, right now, is for _you_ to kill _me_."

Velinus stared as if slapped in the face. "What?"

"Did I fucking stutter?" Ali said, rising out of her chair. "I know that you can manipulate my body, since you've been fucking it on the regular for seven years, whether or not I was aware of it. What's to keep you from choking me out, beating me to death, taking a knife and plunging it into my heart?'

"Ali, I can't-"

"Why the fuck not?" Ali yelled. "I don't exist, remember? You wouldn't be committing a crime! So take responsibility and clean up your fucking mess!"

Velinus stood up too, incensed. "I want to help you, Ali! I'm truly, irreparably sorry for what I've done, and if I could help you without resorting to murder, I would! But this is a line I won't cross!"

"You've crossed all sorts of lines, Velinus Tempus. With me _and_ with her. What's one more?" The girl looked as if ready to burst into angry, passionate tears.

A third, quieter voice suddenly filled the tense air in the space. "There might be another way..."

Vel and Ali froze, looking towards the source of the noise. Ali had uncurled herself on the couch and was sitting up, watching. Her eyes were fixed not on Velinus, but on the area in front of the armchair.

Ali reached out towards her self. "You... you can see me..."

The prospect boggled Velinus's mind. "You can _see_ her?"

Ali shook her head. "No, I can't. Not exactly." That answer clearly wasn't satisfying anyone, so she paused, collecting her thoughts before continuing. "Well... when I use my powers to move objects, I first send a little magical pulse out, so I can target what I want to move. It's unconscious, but I know it's happening. So, the truth is, I can't see where she is. But with my magic I can sort of... see where she _isn't_?"

"That's amazing..." Velinus was intrigued at the clever lateral thinking. "Excellent work, miss Welling-"

"Ali," she said, angrily cutting him off. "Call me Ali. Don't even think of trying for sort of formalities considering that we're all here naked in your living room,  _Velinus_." Her eyes drifted downards, making her blush bright red. "N-not to mention the fact that you've basically fucked my brains out to the point that part of me just wants to pin you down and suck your dick until it dries up and withers away."

Ali by the armchair crossed her arms, nodding her head, not mad, merely impressed.

Velinus lifted his hands, conceding the point. "I... I'm sorry, Ali."

"Apologies and explanations later," Ali on the couch said. "We all did terrible things. _She_ tried to blackmail you, _I_ broke into your apartment to have sloppy drunken sex with you-"

"Wait, you broke into my _apartment_ -"

"...and _you_ have effectively raped me multiple times over across multiple timelines." Ali took a deep breath, recentering herself. "Right now there's a problem that needs solving, and I want to focus on that instead of how angry I am or how much I want to bend over and be your sex toy again. So yes, apologies and explanations later. Cool?"

No one had anything else to say to that.

"Cool." Ali slapped the sides of her face, getting herself into the zone before approaching her non-entity counterpart. With her makeshift magical radar, she could see every inch and curve of the anomaly in front of her in spectacular detail - and that was enough to give Ali pause. "God. You really are... me, aren't you?"

Ali looked at herself again. "You can't hear me, but you can read my lips, right?"

"Seems that way," Ali answered back with a soft smile. "It helps when the lips are mine, you know?" Her smile dropped as she looked at her non-entity self appraisingly. "Velinus, you said that you...  _pushed_ her out of time. What does that entail?"

Velinus tilted his head. For all his studies of magic, he really didn't know much of his own unique capabilities beyond what came naturally. "It's less of a spell and more of just a release of energy. I simply built up a large amount of mana, more so than I do when I want to stop time. And then I, well... pushed against her and transferred that energy. After that, Inverse Metaphysical Entropy takes over-"

"...and magic thrusts her out of the timeline, because of _course_ it would. ...Okay." Ali put a finger to her lips (carefully restraining herself from sucking on it seductively). "I need you to try something." She walked into his kitchen and dug into his cupboards. Eventually, she found a tall, empty glass and filled it with tap water almost to the brim. With a magical gesture, she lifted the glass into the air, presenting it to Vel. "Push this."

The man hesitated. "Let me hold on to it, so I can-"

"No," interrupted Ali. "Push on it now, while I'm holding it in my magic. I need to feel what happens."

"Miss- er, Ali. I don't know if it will push you too... I don't want you to end up affected by this..." Velinus protested.

"You're not in a position to make demands, Velinus," Ali fired back. "To be frank, I have no obligation to help at all. Now push."

"Huh. Not bad, me," said Ali. At the same time, her eyes were on the glass. If this worked...

Velinus, unable to see a way out, reached towards the floating glass of water, and  _pushed_.

Ali felt something in her telekinetic grip change, and when she looked, the glass was gone. However, she still felt something in her magical grasp. It didn't seem to have any mass or substance; certainly, she was not holding onto a glass of water anymore. It felt more like she was holding the space where a glass of water used to be. She experimentally lifted the space up. "Did the glass move?"

Vel, dumbfounded, nodded. "Ali, what you're doing makes no sense, but... yes."

The girl moved the glass towards her other self. "Okay. Now you... take it."

Ali reached forward, slowly. With a sigh of relief, she found that she was able to wrap her hands around the glass. She dipped a finger into the tepid water, feeling a sense of relief... as well as the sudden realization that her throat was actually rather dry. She attempted to tug on the glass, but wasn't able to shift it out of Ali's telekinetic grip. "Water... please... let me drink..."

This was apparently the plan, as Ali moved the glass towards her and tipped it slightly. As a stream of water spilled out, Ali drank deeply, holding onto the glass as if it were a life preserver - which it very well could have been. Meanwhile, Ali watched herself, watching her take another drink from the anomalous glass, and with a sudden surge of her own magic, she had hold of both the glass and the girl.

"I've got her," Ali confirmed. She turned towards Velinus, who was entirely lost. "So, if you're able to push... I think I might be able to  _pull_."

Velinus stepped back, not comprehending anything going on anymore... "Ali, this is your show at this point. Just... tell me what I have to do."

She took a breath, feeling the weight of her words as she spoke them. "Velinus, try to push me."

Both the non-entity Ali and Velinus gaped at her. "Absolutely not!" Velinus said first.

Ali argued back. "You're not pushing me _entirely_ , just... trying to. Look, right now my magic is in the timeline, reaching and holding onto something outside of it. That implies that there is some sort of boundary between the two. All I need to do is find the edge and bring her back."

Velinus shook his head. "If there was risk of losing you before, there's certainly more so now!"

Ali glared, anger and offense coloring her features. "Oh, so _now_ you care about the well-being of Alizienne Wellington," Ali spit back, immediately silencing the room. "I was going to wait to say this, but... seven years? You kept her - kept  _me_ for seven years as a practical sex slave. There's something sick and twisted in your head, Velinus, and I know that now."

The man shrunk on himself, not responding.

"I don't know if I will be able to do this a second time," Ali continued. "We might only get one chance to fix this. It won't undo what you've done, to her or to me, but at least it's something."

Velinus sighed, not a single argument left for him to stand on. "...I'll follow your lead, Ali. But the _second_  it looks like it's too much, I'm stopping."

Non-entity Ali waved her hands, still clutching the now-empty glass. "Wait, wait! What's gonna happen to me if this works?"

Ali had a look of determination on her face, her concentration unwavering. "Well, best case? You exist again in this timeline. Worst case, all of space-time implodes on itself due to a time paradox."

"Are you fucking kidding m-"

"Now! PUSH!" Ali ordered, and Velinus responded, pressing against her back, magic built up in his hand.

A struggle of delicate balance took place over the course of several elongated seconds. Time bent and warped around the three figures in Velinus's living room... And in the space of an eyeblink, three entities stood in the space where there were once two.

Then one of them pitched forward. Ali's pull was just as much physical as much as _meta_ physical, and her other self approached at high speed, causing the women to collide with each other, landing on the floor in... well, it would have been called a "compromising position" in any other context, but considering everything that had happened...

"That fucking hurt, you little-" Ali's face was twisted in rage and pain as she looked down at herself - but then she realized that she was looking back at her. "Hey... It worked!" She pinned herself down, hugging and squeezing the other girl, kissing her face and just reveling in the ability to interact with another human being...

For her part, Ali received the affection, but her discomfort was growing into something else. Her eyes were glazing over, her breathing heavy. She started to latch onto the body on top of her. "Ali... you need to stop. You... smell like Velinus... years and years of sex and loads of c-cum... I... I bet you taste like him too. I-I need..."

Ali pulled herself back up, out of Ali's needy, sex-crazed embrace. "Hey, snap out of it... come on!" she pleaded, concerned at the state of her self on the floor.

Velinus looked almost more pained to see her than Ali was, seeing her personality change on a hair trigger and knowing that it was his fault. "Please... Ali, you need to stop..."

"Don't wanna stop..." Ali said, practically drooling on the floor, staring not at Vel's face, but his crotch. "Let me be your fuck toy..." As she writhed and moaned on the ground, Velinus gaped, unable to respond. Fortunately her other self stomped over to where she lay, reached down, and slapped her across the face. "Wh- ah, fuck... hahh... what was I..." She sat up, suddenly embarrassed by the wetness between her legs, and pushed herself up onto her feet. "...yeah. My bad."

Ali's embarrassment at her sudden switch was contagious, and it was a moment before anyone spoke. Fortunately, Ali decided to break the silence, speaking to her counterpart. "Ali, thank you... Without you, I wouldn't exist right now."

Ali smiled innocently back, absently scratching the scar on her neck. "Likewise."

"What do you mean?" Ali asked.

"I mean... if Vel hadn't pushed you before, this timeline wouldn't have happened," the girl explained.

"Not exactly," Velinus said, looking between the identical girls before him. "This is a parallel timeline, after all. You would have existed just fine."

"Still wrong, Velinus," Ali countered. "If you hadn't pushed her, then who's to say I would have wanted to enroll in your class? Perhaps I would have finished my business major and moved on without ever knowing who you were."

Vel clapped a hand to his forehead, stepping back to flop onto the couch. "God... 'a confluence of events affecting the caster, that would compensate for the effects of the original spell...'" he recited, quoting his own lecture as the realization struck him. "This was all because of that..."

"All of that aside," Ali continued, "everything that has happened, good and bad, has made us into who we are. That's fate."

"Fine by me. Temporal mechanics are bullshit," the younger Ali decided. She stepped towards the armchair, hoping to feel it how under her weight, when she suddenly stumbled on her feet. "I... wait. Something's..." She felt her vision start to fade. At the same time, Velinus and Ali watched her form shimmer.

"Damn," Velinus said. "This was a possibility, too. I had thought as much..."

"You're... disappearing? No! I thought I could help you exist again!" Ali said to her fading self.

Ali looked at her hands as they started to become transparent, fearful for a moment... before she sighed, resigned. "It wasn't meant to be, after all." She wiped a tear from her eye. "I think, though, that this might be better. At least I got to exist long enough to see a much smarter version of me..."

Ali yelled. "I... I thought I could..." She looked at Velinus. "Push her again! We can try this all again, after a bit of research!"

"No." The girl looked resolute, even as her body was slowly fading into nothing.

Ali pleaded with herself. "But-"

"Hey. Do me a favor," she said to herself. "Go to the other room, grab that blue dress of yours." Ali instantly complied, there and back in an instant, not wanting to miss a spare moment. She handed the blue dress into fading hands, and with an easy motion, Ali slipped into it. "Heh. Good fit, at least. Nice to know my measurements barely change over seven years."

"It looks nice on you," Velinus said.

"You would say that. But I kinda disagree. It's a little long, doesn't show enough leg, you know?" The fading girl smiled, then turned to herself and stuck her tongue out, flipping the bird. "Buy some nicer clothes, nerd. You have a body worth showing off!"

Ali sputtered. "Wh-why are you..."

As Alizienne Wellington faded from existence, taking the dress with her, she doubled over in laughter that echoed and faded into complete silence.

Ali looked at Velinus, trembling. "We could have helped her! Why would she..."

Velinus approached he, delicately placing a hand around her. Ali did not shrink away from the contact. "I'm not sure, Ali. But in the end, she was in control of something, at least." His brow furrowed. "She faded away smiling, and I think that might be enough. It'll have to be."

Velinus and Alizienne looked out the window. Time had passed, and day had broken, revealing a clear blue sky.

* * *

What happened over the next few weeks, months, and years followed naturally.

Ali's graduate research continued, making incredible breakthroughs. The "Tempus-Wellington Exception" for runic substitutions became a well known corollary of the magical principle of Benign Transposition. The results changed the way magic was constructed and cast, propelling the advancement of magic as a whole.

As far as the individuals themselves, they initially put distance between each other. Ali and Velinus never entered the research laboratory at the same time, corresponding only by email. But, having shared an incredibly intimate, if incredibly telling experience together, the result was inevitable. Velinus Tempus and Alizienne Wellington eventually found themselves sharing meals and movie nights... then, sharing a bed... then, sharing a home.

Their relationship was not perfect - Velinus felt himself constantly apologizing to her for things beyond his control, and Ali often alternated between clinging desperately to him and being afraid to be near him. But magic and fate had bound them together, and overall their existence was a happy one.

What's more, every once in a while, Ali surrendered to her desires, letting Velinus turn her into a pliant, time-stopped fuck toy. Velinus himself took some time to warm up to it, slightly traumatized by previous events, but soon grew to relish the days that Ali relinquished control fully to him.

At first it was just for a few minutes at a time, but that quickly progressed to hours. On their most adventurous streak, Ali called out sick for a week, spending half of it being Vel's willing toy, frozen in every position they could think of, and the other half cumming her brains out. She ended up needing a few more days to recover from the soreness and cramping that resulted.

Either as his doll or as his girlfriend, Velinus Tempus loved Alizienne Wellington deeply.

Which was why he had finally managed to save up enough for a diamond ring.

Such is fate.

* * *

_"Oh, 'professor'..."_

_"Yes, 'miss Wellington'?"_

_Ali stood in the hallway, wearing nothing but a set of lacy, pink lingerie bestowed on her by her loving boyfriend._

_"Do you feel like using your fuck toy today?"_

_Velinus snapped his fingers._

 


	7. Ending: Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has its price.

As Velinus snapped his fingers, he blindly swiped the air in front of him, making contact with a body and flinging it through the air. With the imparted momentum, the frozen girl ended up on his bed, on her back still posed as if mid-leap, before stopping.

He walked forward, towards the foot of his bed, seeing the pair of Aliziennes in front of him. One, the picture of blind rage, the other, mindless lust. Neither one moved; both were completely under his power. One had declared herself as completely subservient to him, the other had no choice, her existence wiped out almost completely save for his own whims.

_This is what you wanted, right? Two dolls to play with?_

He felt his blood pumping in his eardrums. Adrenaline was clearly in play here. But, as he stared at the identical, beautiful, frozen girls, he felt the blood rush away from his head and back into his member.

He no longer cared. He had broken one Alizienne Wellington. What was one more?

Through lust-filled, heavy breaths, he labored over the girls, posing them into identical positions. Their arms and legs were spread out, bent at the elbows and knees in the welcoming, seductive pose of a sex doll. Their faces were sculpted into a pair of happy, wide-eyed smiles that could be easily opened for ease of use. Pairs of breasts were lifted and pushed together, and backs were arched, further accentuating their impressive size and making them easy, lovely targets, hard teased nipples for his mouth to suck on, soft flesh to dig his hands into or to simply squeeze together for a titfuck. He decided, for a bit of variety, that the tattooed Ali deserved to wear her usual ponytail, while the other's hair was left to flow down to her shoulders. When all was said and done, he had two nearly identical, yet equally sexy dolls.

His lust was insatiable now. He loomed over them, casting a shadow over their frozen bodies. It was only a matter of who to take first...

* * *

He had started with Ali on the right, with her ponytail and tattoo, body slightly "fresher" than her counterpart's. Despite their identical physiques, it was worth figuring out how the two differed from each other. As he had familiarized himself incredibly well with his first Ali-doll, it made the choice rather obvious.

He opened her mouth out of its innocent-looking smile, and thrust his cock all the way as far as he could. He watched as her gaze remained fixed at a point somewhere below his belly button, expression unaware and frozen in an open-mouthed smile. He first noticed how much tighter and firmer her throat felt around his cock head. If he were to unfreeze her, the gag reflex would probably kick in - Ali-doll had long since lost that reflex from repeated abuse, so he would save breaking that in for a rainy day. Well, it would be the anniversary of his collecting his first Ali-doll soon, perhaps that would be a good time?

All the while, he thrust into her smiling face, pulling all the way out moments before his own orgasm. With a quick motion, minimizing the amount of wasted time, he grabbed her right arm and curled her hand around his dick. He used her hand to finish himself off, spraying voluminous amounts of cum all over her face that spilled into her mouth, across her nose, and into her eyes. Being frozen, she could not blink the cum away, so it instead rolled out to the corners of her eyes, dripping down her cheeks like tears. Her lips were distorted in the center, shaped into a circle the same diameter of his cock, but the corners of her mouth were still turned up into a smile.

He needed a moment to overcome his refractory period, so his next test was an oral examination of his own. Dropping backward, lowering himself below the waists of the pair of dolls, he looked at their identical pussy lips, spread open slightly, trickles of moisture dripping off of each. He brought himself up between the left Ali's legs and buried his nose into her folds, taking a nice long sniff. Every good experimenter kept a control around, so knowing what the baseline expectation was was very important. Turning his attention, and his nose, to the right Ali, he performed the same motion. Despite having just cum in her recently, it was easy to pick out the scent of her own arousal, mixed with the lavender perfume she always seemed to be wearing. It was much cleaner than the smell he had picked up from the other Ali-doll, and (not for the first time) he tried to work out the logistics of how to clean a time-stopped, full-size human being.

The heady scent of sex overwhelmed Vel's senses, and it wasn't long before his cock surged back to life. Before getting to the main event, however, he took the time to give both dolls long, slow strokes with his tongue. The taste of himself was certainly present, but did not distract from the fun he was having laying claim to both of his dolls. But his organ would not be kept waiting, twitching and inadvertently knocking against his own bedframe as he licked. Finally, it was time - the first time of many to come for the new Ali-doll.

"I think I'll call you... Ali-2," he said to himself as he thrust himself completely inside of her with a single stroke.

Ali-2 did not react, glassy eyes staring up at the ceiling as she bounced back and forth on the bed. Her mouth and hand were holding their shape, quite literally the shape of his cock. Her ponytail fell to the side, barely grazing the side of her neck where the tattooed scar remained. It carried a new meaning now; Ali-2's hourglass was tipped over. Time would no longer flow for her, so long as he was under his control.

He shuddered at the thought, thrusting harder and harder into his former grad student. "Nngh... Ali... you feel so... so... F-FUCK, I'm..."

* * *

_"It's getting late, miss Wellington. Go home."_

_"zzz... uh? Yeah, sure..."_

_"Goodnight. Get home safe."_

_"...Night. Love you."_

_A pause. Ali's face turned redder and redder._

_"I, uh, I didn't mean-"_

_Laughter._

_"I'll see you in the morning, miss Wellington."_

* * *

 

Velinus could not stop the movement of his hips, the twitching of his cock as the full might of his orgasm filled Ali-2 to the brim. For the second time tonight, he felt complete, utter remorse. Pulling his rapidly softening member out of the girl, he hastily snapped his fingers.

Both Aliziennes surged back to life at once, simultaneously experiencing bouts of pleasure that shook them from whatever thoughts they had had before their time was stopped.

"...ssssoooorrr- AAAAAHHH!" Ali-2 screamed, spasming and shaking. One hand immediately flew to her crotch, stroking herself to prolong the sensation, while the other hand clenched into a fist and loosened, over and over.

Velinus watched in horror, looking at the results of what he had done.

On the left, the original Ali-doll had already overcome her orgasm, and was looking at her counterpart through lustful moans. "Look at what you did, Vel. Look at her!"

"I- it won't stop... I can't stop cumming, I feel you everywhere... please..." Ali-2 looked at Velinus. There was no semblance of the woman she once was remaining, all of it overwritten with pure, unbridled lust. "Professor, use your fuck toy. Freeze me, take me, make every part of me yours, I'm just an object for your use..."

"There's no going back now!" Ali-doll cackled. "And it's all your f-"

Velinus's panic flashed like oil in a pan. With a sudden surge of magic, he  _pushed_ against Ali-doll. And to his surprise, where he had pushed down on her chest, there was a hole, as if nothing existed there at all.

"Aah, aah! AAAH HA HA HA!" Ali-doll yelled, laughing maniacally. "I'm... I'm gonna take her with me! Fuck you, Velinus Tempus!" Whether it was sudden-onset insanity or coincidence, Ali-doll had managed to grab onto Ali-2's flailing form at the exact moment Vel had unleashed his energy.

On Velinus's right side, Ali-2 felt something... disconnect. "P-professor... use me, use... yourrrrr ffffuck... toooooy... forrrrreeeeevvvvveeeerrr-"

As Alizienne Wellington faded from existence, taking something with her, she doubled over in laughter that echoed and faded into complete silence.

Velinus caught his breath, feeling his heart pound away in his chest. He stared at the spot where his Ali-doll used to be. She had gone from non-entity to complete, utter un-existence. But next to her, Ali-2... no, the moniker wasn't needed now...  _Ali_ lay there, still frozen in her lust-filled haze. To his relief, she still left an indentation on his bed. She hadn't been turned into a non-entity.

"At least it's over," he said, looking at the girl and snapping his fingers.

Ali did not respond.

He snapped again, and Ali did not move.

"Ali, Ali! Miss Wellington! Wake up!" he said, snapping his fingers over and over. But there was no response from the girl. She was frozen in time.

_Forever._

* * *

 

What happened over the next few weeks, months, and years followed naturally.

Velinus Tempus tried, at first, to get a hold of Alizienne's parents, to inform them of an... _accident_ that had occurred involving her daughter while under his care. But the girl's name was missing from everything he could find, even going back to his tablet to see the roster for his old Intermediate Arcana course. He searched every record he could, but could not find anything in the school's database - her diploma, her coursework, all gone. It was as if she had never gone to the college at all.

After some careful internet searches, using information from his own memory of what Ali had told him about herself, he discovered a Mr. and Mrs. Wellington, living only a few hours north of the college campus. When pressed, Mr. Wellington sounded confused. "Daughter? We never had a daughter."

Vel's work thus turned inward. He taught his classes for the remainder of the year, but did not do anything the next. With his earned tenure, this was easy enough to accomplish... but soon Velinus Tempus developed a reputation for being a creepy old hermit, sponging off of whatever resources the school gave him, all of it going into some secret research project.

He soon stopped coming to the college at all, performing all of his work from home. The college eventually cut all ties with the man, but it did not matter to him. He was not bereft of funds, and if he really needed to he could use his powers to take anything he needed.

He sunk all of his time into books on temporal mechanics and magical theory. His once-clean living room was now an explosion of paper plastered on walls and scattered on the floor, threads and pins forming a complex web that would make even conspiracy theorists scratch their heads.

The man seemed to age rapidly to an outside observer, but that was because he had opted to spend larger and larger amounts of his existence in frozen time, constructing spells without worry of reaction.

But, in the end, nothing worked. Ali remained a frozen, time-stopped doll. He had taken her out of her obscene, sexually charged pose long ago, leaving her instead in a neutral, natural position on his bed. His bedroom was kept absolutely pristine. Nothing and no one was allowed to enter - not even Velinus himself, still filled with shame - so she simply lay there, naked and unaware, staring at the ceiling, a sort of modern-day bizarre Sleeping Beauty.

He swore to her that he would find a way to break the curse he had placed upon her... Unfortunately, he passed away before that ever happened.

In his desire to keep Ali for himself, he ended up with nothing.

Such is karma.

* * *

_"Geez. This place is a dump. Who lived here again?"_

_"Some old magic guy. Forget his name. I don't really care, we just need to clean this abandoned apartment so that we can rent it out again."_

_"Whoa, check this out!"_

_"Dude, we're supposed to be work- what, what the fuck? Who's that? Hey, miss, this isn't a place to be-"_

_"No, look, she's not real. She's some sort of realistic sex doll, see? You can pose her and everything."_

_"Fuck, dude, you can't just... Don't spread her legs, that's weird!"_

_"She's not a person. Just a doll. This old guy must have been a creep to have something like this in his house. And it's like he had a room just for her in here. Fucking nutjob."_

_"...so this is all abandoned property, right?"_

_The workers smiled in shared understanding._

_"I get to use her first."_

 


	8. Ending: What?

Velinus instinctively flinched as he snapped his fingers. But when nothing had immediately happened, he felt it was safe enough to open his eyes.

In front of him, the girl he had known as his doll was frozen in mid-air, leaping towards him, arms outstretched reaching for his throat, legs tucked in towards her body. Her face was twisted into a snarl, eyes focused on the spot where he stood. If he didn't feel like his heart had jumped into his throat, it really would have been a fascinating sight.

As he took it in, however, he failed to notice that someone else was in the range to be affected by his snap. Behind Ali, Ali lay in wait, crouching down, eyes filled with incredible lust, ready to pounce on him and take him herself, because he was spending far too long doing things besides continuing to fuck her brains out.

"Professorrrr!" the Ali behind Ali moaned, as she leapt forward too.

Velinus's eyes widened. Without even needing to manipulate time, he saw the events unfold in slow motion.

Amazingly, in a one-in-arbitrarily-large-number chance, Ali had launched herself from the exact same position and pose as Ali had done previously. Her leap, then was exactly the same, as far as he could tell. And as she spread her arms out wide, legs tucking in to present her own body, she reached the exact same pose at the exact same place in the trajectory of the leap. For a split second, no, a split of a split second, the two overlapped perfectly.

And then things got weird.

There was a flash of light and a rumbling noise that seemed to come from beyond time and space itself. Velinus cringed and stepped back, feeling as if time and space were about to reject each others' presence, destroying the world as everyone knew it-

And then, there was a small  _pop_.

Velinus caught his breath, and opened his eyes again. Standing in front of him was Ali. Exactly one Ali. Or... maybe just one Ali? If he looked closely, he could kind-of-sort-of see where it might be two people overlapping in one spot, like some sort of graphical glitch in a game. This was easiest to see on Ali's (Alis'?) neck, where the hourglass tattoo sometimes was visible, and other times was replaced with bare skin.

Alizienne(s) Wellington stood naked in front of Velinus, an odd expression on their face, as if coming to some sort of realization about themselves. "Geez. I did that? Man, I was a bitch."

Vel opened his mouth. "Wha-"

Ali(s) pulled themselves towards him, pulling him close and giving him a deep, passionate kiss. To Vel's chagrin, he tasted himself on her lips and tongue.

Velinus had the gall to ask. "Uh... what's going on?"

Alis smiled. "Well, the easiest way to explain this is... magic, timey-wimey bullshit."

"What? That doesn't explain any-"

"Wanna fuck?"

"...yes."

* * *

What happened over the next few hours followed naturally.

They fucked.

Such is... well...

* * *

_"Hey, Ali, or Ali..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Does that count as a threesome?"_

_Slap._

_"Ow!"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know.


End file.
